


Behind Every Great Beast Is An Even Greater Master

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality (sorta), Biting, Bleeding, Blood Drinking, Bottom Donald Pierce, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Consensual Abuse, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dehumaization, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Experiments, Insults, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Blood, Name-Calling, PWP, Pierce needs sex, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Prompt Fill, Requested, Rough Sex, Service Top, Slight aftercare?, Slut-Shaming, Subby Donald, Swearing, Threats, Top X-24, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Wall Sex, X-Men Kink Meme, bites, biting during sex, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Prompt fill for anon who wanted, "Donald Pierce/X-24 (evil Logan) I just couldn’t stop thinking about Donald calling X-24 “boy” and such...I just need some service top!X-24 and Donald being a wonderful slut :D"
Relationships: Donald Pierce/X-24
Kudos: 15





	Behind Every Great Beast Is An Even Greater Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is all very rough and kind of dark, so beware if that isn't your thing. I only added bestiality as a possible warning because throughout this, Donald never acknowledges X-24 as a person. To Donald, he IS being fucked by an animal, by something less than human. Make no mistake, he does not see X-24 as anything besides a beast. Additionally, I have added a part in here that was purely for self-indulgence in one of my own obscure kinks. I like this trend I've found where you can see the cock through a very skinny person's stomach while fucking them. So, for the sake of porn, let's pretend that it is nearly impossible for this to occur with Donald and let's pretend he wouldn't have to be insanely skinny for this to work on the off chance it did. Let's just say X-24 is just that big of a man.

Donald Pierce was a man of peculiar fancies, just to be perfectly clear, he had never denied that fact. He found his interests in the gruesome and grim, the macabre and things that no other person seemed even entertain the idea of. When they created the perfect machine, affectionately named X-24, Donald knew he had found his perfect partner. The sheer amount of damage his little experiment could do to him, the power all packed into that broad frame, well. Let’s just say that did something to Donald that had never felt so intense before. That wasn’t even to mention the fact that he had seen X-24 naked and in all his glory, the creation’s appearance did not disappoint and that only fueled his twisted obsession with fucking him.

X-24 listened to him and responded to him better than anyone else around, which made it easy for Donald to get exactly what he wanted from the beast. He had waited for a while, resisting the temptation to just jump into bed with the monster for as long as he could. Not only did he need time to decide exactly what he wanted, but he knew in the moment that he wanted to tease the beast. Donald wanted to make X-24 want him so badly that he considered throwing away every rule he had ingrained in his mind. But he knew X-24 wouldn’t do that. No, that wasn’t Donald’s good boy. He would wait until he was told to do something, even if waiting was eating him up inside, he knew the rules about just doing whatever he wanted. So, he waited. 

And God did Donald make him wait. Donald did everything he could think of to drive his monster up the wall, from getting too close to him to simply bending over at any chance he got, sometimes even falling into a state resembling a good mounting position. He knew that would drive the animal inside of X-24, which was honestly more monster than man after all he had done to him, absolutely wild with want and raw instinct to breed him. Still, X-24 just waited patiently, growing more and more desperate as the days went on. Donald was impressed with his beast, he had been holding out so well and had been so polite, waiting until he was invited to do something about his urges. Just like the good boy he was and Donald finally gave in too.

Donald had spent nearly an hour in his own room, stretching and playing with himself as he thought about how he wanted X-24 to fuck him. He was up to four fingers when he decided that was enough and that he wanted to feel the stretch when his monster finally pushed inside of him. That was all part of the fun for Donald and he was lucky he didn’t have a human partner who would worry over hurting him. He wanted that raw and real feeling of two beings just going at it, having no regards for anything except for the primal urge to fuck each other’s minds out. That just wasn’t something you got with humans, but he didn’t have to worry about that, considering he had his perfect little savage to fuck him up just how he liked it right now. 

He had felt lazy as he crawled out of bed, still hard and reeking of arousal as he pulled a robe on and tied it around his waist. Slowly, he made his way down into the basement where all of their little experiments were kept. Honestly, he was surprised X-24 had been listening this well, the whole obeying orders was something they had all been struggling with. The beast inside of the monster was always wanting to fight against them. Dumb creation. Donald couldn’t help but smile as he walked the row of cells and past through the metal doors to get to where they kept X-24, locked up all by himself at the very end of the long hallway, closed off entirely. Once he arrived there, the man was carefully opening the door to his brute’s cage. 

When he stepped inside, he made sure the door was shut tightly behind him and curled his nose at the sight before him. The concrete walls of the cage were covered in long and deep scratch marks, blood from unknown sources littered the floor and walls as well. In one corner, he found his lout, crouched down like an animal and glowering up at him from his “hiding spot”. Lord only knows why he was choosing to curl like that, probably where the dumb beast slept, wasn’t smart enough to know any better. Still, Donald wasn’t there to consider how his creature slept at night, he couldn’t care less about the animal’s comfort. All he cared about was the cock between his legs and how he was going to use it on him, so he let his robe fall to the cage floor.

This seemed to grab the beast’s attention because his head tilted in curiosity, though he seemed to not be able to comprehend what was going on. He inched closer to Donald, though still didn’t move without any orders, this could all just be a test in his mind to see how he acted without prompting. However, his nails did dig into the concrete and he may have imagined it, but Donald could swear he could see his claws beginning to peak out from in between his knuckles. In the back of his throat, X-24 made a noise that was caught somewhere between a curious purr and a feral growl. Though, that was exactly how Donald wanted him, more of a desire to have his beast feral than anything else. They seemed to be getting there now, luckily enough for him. 

“To your feet, X-24,” Donald demanded of him, leaving no room for argument in his voice this time, but he could tell the creature didn’t want to resist. He sprang to his feet as quick as any animal and approached Donald, carefully enough as to not scare the human it seemed. Donald wanted to snort at that hint of caring, he wanted that fucked right the hell out of him, leaving no consideration. True wildness left no room for consideration, he wanted to be fucked, not cared about. He just wanted to have to focus on a cock filling him rather than actual emotions that came with sex with actual people. X-24 was meant to be different, he was meant to be perfect and he would be for Donald or else he would put him down himself. God help him. 

“You know how to fuck, don’t you, boy?” It was a rhetorical question to be asking. X-24 never said anything, his defiance was always silent when he offered it, hell. Donald wasn’t even sure if the beast could talk, wasn’t smart enough to know how to say anything? He could believe it with ease. It was also dumb because of course, he knew how to fuck. Fucking was something that a monster with even just two brain cells could figure out, it wasn’t rocket science. Hell, X-24 made it clear he wanted to fuck Donald enough that he shouldn’t even have to ask him. He would practically pant over him, ogling him every chance he got. Which, just to be clear, Donald made sure he got plenty of chances to do. He wanted X-24 to know what he was working for. 

“Arms up, boy, come on now.” When X-24 slowly replied, seeming wary of what was going on now, Donald pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside carelessly. He was grabbing his belt loops roughly and jerking his fly open, popping the button directly after. His eyes rolled harshly as X-24 let out a skeptical growl at him, eyes narrowed. “Shut the hell up, you dumb animal. I gotta get you naked for you to fuck me.” Donald scoffed at him and continued, shoving his pants and boxers down his legs with no regard to gentleness. Whoever thought it was a good idea to give X-24 clothes was out of their goddamn mind, he decided. If he liked fucking X-24, he would have to make sure to amend that mistake as soon as he could. 

“Well, what are you waiting for now? Mount me, bitch!” Donald demanded, growing unreasonably furious, but he felt he had been waiting long enough to be fucked now. All of a sudden, X-24 was slamming Donald back against the wall and rutting his already wet cock between his thighs roughly. Donald moaned as he did so, spreading his legs to better direct him where he wanted because he didn’t come there to have his thighs fucked. X-24 seemed to get this message pretty clearly because he grabbed Donald’s legs and pulled him up, forcing him off the ground to get a better shot at his hole. A dull ache filled them as they were forced at an odd angle, but he loved it so much, loved that soreness that he knew he would feel there tomorrow.

X-24 shoved inside of him without even pulling him apart a big, letting out a loud roar right into his face as his thick cock was suddenly surrounded by slick heat. Poor beast had never mounted anything in his life, it must feel amazing for him. What felt even more amazing to Donald was the realization that X-24 had just shoved in without direction to not prepare him. It was true that Donald had taken time and care to prepare himself before coming down, but X-24 didn’t know that. He would have just torn Donald apart for his own pleasure if he hadn’t thought to prepare himself before and that thought alone had the smaller man moaning out loudly, inadvertently clenching down tightly around the cock that was currently beginning to pull out.

“I want it good and hard now, boy, I want you to break me on your dick. Fuck me until I’m feeling it for a goddamn week, you hear me? You better be understanding me or I swear to God, I’m gonna tear your-” Donald’s demands were interrupted as X-24, who had just finished pulling out until only his foreskin covered head was left inside, thrusted his cock back into him with all his force. This movement pinned Donald’s hips to the concrete wall, his hips and back digging in harshly, leaving scrapes and bruises there. It also forced a loud scream from Donald’s throat followed by a breathy laugh of excitement as he realized he was going to get exactly what he dreamed of and more. He didn’t even have to wait any longer for X-24 to obey his demands.

The animal set a brutal pace for Donald, not giving him anymore time to adjust to the feeling of his inhumanly large cock piercing him. Donald’s hands scrambled up to grasp onto X-24’s shoulders, needing some sort of leverage as he was fucked like he was nothing more than some cheap slut picked up at a truck stop bathroom. When his nails dug into the creature’s back, however, X-24 pinned him to the wall by his wrists as well and he shivered as the monster’s claws came out with a sickeningly wet noise. Donald should have been ashamed at how impossibly harder he grew at that, but nothing brought him shame, he had fully accepted his kinks and what he wanted in the bedroom by now. There wasn’t anything wrong with that.

“Move up. You’re not hitting the spot, you dumb bitch.” Donald gasped out and even though X-24 wasn’t brushing his sweet spot, every ridge and bump on his cock dragged perfectly along his inner walls. His requests were answered and X-24 followed his orders, though his eyes seemed locked on Donald’s stomach for some reason. Perhaps at his cock, but he seemed far too invested there. So, he took a peak himself and moaned at what he saw there: with every hard thrust, he could see X-24’s big cock through his stomach clearly. That was hotter than it should be allowed to be and mixed with the powerful thrusts hitting his sweet spot every time, he was feeling that familiar tightening inside of his stomach as he panted. 

It seemed X-24 wasn’t going to be able to hold out for too much longer either, his thrusts beginning to get erratic, but they still held the same force behind each of them. Within a few more thrusts, Donald was whining and pushing himself against him, his head tossed back against the cold wall. X-24 must have registered that as an open invitation because his strong jaws suddenly locked around his mate’s throat, teeth closing in right over his tattoo. With white-hot pain coursing through him, Donald screamed once more and came hard in between their bodies. X-24 wasn’t far behind, growling against his neck and hot spurts of come forced it’s way into Donald’s already severely abused hole, making him shiver against the monster.

X-24 just kept going as he came inside of him, forcing his seed even deeper inside of him with wet thrusts. Donald was whining from overstimulation and the feeling of being entirely used, tossed around like a fuckdoll and he absolutely loved it. The sex couldn’t have been any better, he decided as his breathing tried to slowly even itself out. He was weak in X-24’s arms now and he finally, finally released his neck from his strong jaws. When he did, he also let Donald’s body fall, however. He let him hit the ground hard, his shoulder aching as his body touched the cold concrete floor, but he was too fucked out to truly care. It felt like a huge tension had been lifted off of his back now that he had been fucked like he needed to be. 

As Donald laid against the floor, panting softly, X-24 moved to curl up right at his chest. The beast was licking at his bleeding throat, lapping away all the blood, pulling and pushing open the bite mark painfully. His human fingers stroked through X-24’s hair almost affectionately as soft and pleased noises escaped the beast. Donald’s eyes glanced at the softening cock between the monster’s legs and he felt distasteful. In all of his fantasies, he had imagined his creation capable of knotting inside of him for at least half an hour, but now he laid there with quickly cooling cum covering his abused thighs. He made a mental note to himself to see how much physiology they could change about X-24 and if a knot was a possibility to create for him.

Suddenly, the metal door was being pulled open and it drew a long growl from X-24 as Zander Rice dared to disturb their silent afterglow. “Get up off the floor, boy.” Zander demanded of him simply and Donald instantly pushed the beast off of him to follow his superior’s orders to rise to his feet, causing a high whine, rising to his feet. Before Donald could even reach for his robe to cover himself with, the older man had a large hand tightly on the back of his neck to force him towards the door. “What have I told you about whoring around with my experiments? You look like a slut.” He said sternly, slamming the metal door behind them as he led Donald back up the hallway of experiments, his body on full display for the entire building to see now.


End file.
